


Good things come in small packages

by bgn846



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Gen, smol Noctis, smol!Noct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgn846/pseuds/bgn846
Summary: Prompto isn't sure what's going on with Noct, he's not heard from him all day. However, when he stops by to check Prompto is in for a big, or rather a small surprise.
Comments: 12
Kudos: 53





	Good things come in small packages

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avianscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avianscribe/gifts).



> This is my 100th fic on ao3!! I can't believe I made it this far. I was able to do a giveaway to celebrate and the lovely @avianscribe won! I hope you enjoy some smol Noctis. :)

Waiting for the bell to ring for the last class of the day was excruciating. Prompto was trying not to freak out, but it wasn’t working. His anxiety was due mostly to the fact that his best friend hadn’t answered any of his texts since yesterday afternoon. Noct would normally tell him if he was going to miss class, but so far he’d heard nothing. 

Once the bell rang, his worry hadn’t eased up as Prompto raced from the school and towards the bus stop. He had to go see if Noct was home, at least that way he’d know if he was alright. Prompto had Ignis’ number but he was honestly too scared to call it. The advisor had assured him it was okay to call anytime but Prompto was still nervous. Ignis was an intimidating guy and he didn’t want to upset him. 

The funny feeling in his gut was still making his chest tight. Something had occurred, he was sure of it, but Prompto was loath to figure out exactly why. Once you had knowledge it was hard to forget it. When Prompto entered Noct’s building, he could barely stand still as the guard checked him in. The elevator ride was torture as well, being trapped in a small space was bad enough but today the ride took forever.

When the doors swished open Prompto found himself running down the hall. Without pause, he pushed the buzzer at Noct’s apartment and waited. A noise erupted from behind the door followed by what sounded like Ignis’ raised voice. Prompto had no time to dwell on the matter when the door swiftly unlocked and whooshed open.

Nothing in his short life could have prepared him for what lay on the other side of the door. A small child not more than six was standing there smiling up at him. The thing that nearly caused his heart to stop was who the kid resembled. Dark hair, blue eyes, the unmistakable smirk he was sporting. However, that was impossible, this kid simply looked like Noct, it wasn’t him.

Unable to do much else besides stand and gape, Prompto flinched when Ignis suddenly appeared. “Hey,” he uttered weakly.

“Noctis, what have I told you about answering the door when you don’t know who’s there?” Ignis chided as he glared at the small child. 

“But it’s funnnnnnn,” the little kid replied with a wicked grin as he bounced around hanging onto the doorknob.

“Good thing it’s your friend Prompto,” Ignis added. “Otherwise, you’d be in big trouble. What should we do now that he’s here? Shall we invite him in?”

The kid nodded and looked back over to him, “Wha’s your name again?”

“P-Prompto,” he managed in a hoarse whisper.

“Cool, wanna come in?”

Prompto couldn’t think of what else to say so he merely nodded and focused on not tripping over the threshold. It was impolite to stare, but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the kid walking in front of him. A touch to his arm broke the spell and he looked up to see Ignis quirk an eyebrow.

“You seem pale; please tell me if you feel faint.”

Gesturing towards the kid, Prompto grimaced and shrugged. 

“It’s only temporary, I’ll tell you more in a moment,” Ignis offered as they went towards the kitchen. “Noct, why don’t you sit down at the bar so I can feed you a snack?”

“Don’t stick anything icky in it like last time.” Noct chastised, I won’t eat it, no matter what you say!”

Ignis rolled his eyes in a familiar fashion and began rummaging around in the drawers, “So, would you like to explain to your friend what happened, Noct?”

“Oh yeah!” Noct shouted gleefully as he turned in the bar seat he’d somehow managed to climb up onto. “I have magic!” The smile on the kid's face was nearly too much, Noct looked so excited by this development.

Swallowing hard Prompto thought of what to say next, “Can – can you show me?”

“Uh, I dunno how, but Specs says I do, that’s why he’s bigger than me right now.” Noct enthused as he swiveled in the seat and held his arms out.

“Do you remember me?” Prompto asked with a hint of worry. None of this made any sense, but it didn’t stop him from trying to find some common ground.

Noct scrunched up his nose and shook his head, “Nope, but Specs says you’re my friend right?”

“Yes, yes I am. We go to school together.”

“What! I have to go to school? That sucks!”

“Language highness,” Ignis called out from near the fridge.

“I’m not going to school!” he pouted.

A long-suffering sigh erupted from Ignis as he turned and stared at Noct. “What a pity I was going to send you to school after our snack, but now you don’t want to go. What shall we do instead? I can make you clean up your room perhaps?” Ignis pondered with a smirk.

“NO! I’m not cleaning up my room either!”

Some things hadn’t changed it seemed. Still terribly confused as to what had actually happened Prompto tried again to find out. “Uh, why are you, why is he – Ignis?”

“Someone tested out a new magic technique and didn’t get it right,” Ignis announced calmly.

“How? What did he do?”

“What’d who do?” Noct asked with wide eyes. “I wanna know too!”

“Prompto and I are merely discussing another friend of ours, highness.”

“Which one? It’s not daddy, is it? He looked different when he was here earlier but he seemed okay.”

“Your father is fine, do you want a cookie or a granola bar?”

Noct instantly forgot his initial question and asked for the cookie. Prompto could only sit and watch as his friend happily munched on the item. It really was Noct, all his mannerisms were the same, even the way he ate. “How long will it last?” Prompto asked quietly, hoping Noct wouldn’t notice.

“The king suspects only a few days at most,”

“And there are no memories from before, right?”

“None, only what he had up until this point in life.”

“That is so trippy.”

“Agreed, though he seems to be happy eno--,” Ignis stopped mid-sentence when the door buzzed and Noct perked up. “Don’t,” Ignis admonished.

The advisor's words meant nothing as Noct giggled and jumped off the stool, half eaten cookie still in hand. Ignis went to make chase but stopped when he heard the door unlocking. It was someone with keys, therefore Noct was safe. Unsure as to whom it was exactly, Prompto waited to see what would happen next.

When a high pitched squeal erupted from the hallway, Prompto nearly got up to check. However, a second later Noct came bounding around the corner, a bright smile on his face. Gladio appeared right after, chasing the prince with an equally silly face. 

“I’m gonna getcha!” he shouted as he chased Noct around the living room.”

Prompto realized that this must have been how Gladio acted when Iris was younger, always the big brother, no matter the circumstance. By the time the shield had captured Noct and flipped him upside down Prompto had a smile on his face too. Watching Noct laugh and kick his legs made him happy. 

Gladio tickled and tossed Noct around for a few minutes until he went limp. “Too much for ya huh? That’s what you get for answering the door without Iggy,” he added shifting Noct’s now pliant frame around so he could hold him better. The prince easily melted into the embrace and rested his head on Gladio’s shoulder. 

Ignis groaned at the statement, “You have to stop telling him that, he ran to open it earlier when Prompto arrived. 

“Is that why he looked so excited?” Prompto asked finally understanding the behavior.

“Yes, he thought you were going to chase him like Gladio.”

“Ahh, I see.”

“Can I have another cookie?” Noct asked as Gladio sat down at the bar with him.

“No, you may not, you didn’t even finish the first one.” Ignis made a face when Noct whined pitifully and leaned away from Gladio to catch his shield's eye better.

“Gladdy, I want another cookie.”

“Oi, don’t ask me, princess, that’s Iggy’s decision not mine.”

Noct sighed and flopped his head back down on Gladio’s shoulder.

“I was going to suggest you play some video games with Prompto but since you’ve indicated you want a cookie instead, I’m not sure what to d--.”

“I wanna play video games!” Noct shouted as he squirmed to get away from Gladio’s hold. The shield eased him down to the floor and Noct took off towards the tv. “Somebody help me!” he added a second later as he stood staring at the controllers.

Realizing that this was his cue, Prompto got up and went over to Noct. “So uh, you wanna play some video games with me?”

“Yeah, can you make it work?”

“Sure thing, have a seat and I’ll get us up and running.” Prompto watched as Noct plunked down on the floor and watched eagerly as he selected a game. It became readily apparent that Noct couldn’t actually play any of the games he owned. He was too young. After some initial confusion, and general huffing and puffing Prompto landed on a good compromise.

Noct was now settled on his lap holding the controller but not actually doing much. Though he thought he was. Prompto had his hands wrapped around Noct’s and was mashing the buttons that needed it. Wondering if Noct would actually consider this playing, Prompto was relieved when his friend quickly started shouting with delight anytime they won. 

This version of gaming lasted for about an hour until Ignis came over to pause their efforts. They had another visitor arriving soon it seemed. When the king showed up five minutes later, Prompto nearly bolted. He’d met Noct’s father a few times but this felt different, more private in a way. Noct instantly abandoned the game and ran over to see his father when the king walked into the living room.

“Daddy, I’m winning you should see,” Noct enthused as he collided with the man and sent them backward slightly.

“I’m glad to see that son, what else have you been up to?”

Prompto was treated with quite a show after that. Noct went into every little detail of his day thus far complete with a pantomime performance. Getting to see this side of his friend was truly surreal. Noct was so laid back most of the time, the kid before him was animated and got excited by everything. Though Prompto figured most kids his age probably were the same.

The king stayed for dinner and didn’t even make a fuss when the prince wouldn’t eat his vegetables. It was almost as if Regis was caught in another time, one that was far less serious and threatening. After dinner, they all attempted to keep Noct entertained. Video games worked a little bit but were soon abandoned in search of another cookie. Ignis wouldn’t relent but the moment he turned towards his father, Prompto knew Noct had won that round. The king easily agreed and smiled as his son ran around on a mini sugar high. 

However, they were all about to get a reprieve. Noct began yawning. A lot. It appeared his never-ending stream of energy had its limits after all. Not that Noct noticed, mind you.

“I think someone’s getting sleepy,” Ignis announced as Noct stumbled over the ottoman and tried to hide his yawn.

“M’not! I’m gonna stay up and play more.”

“I doubt that,” Ignis added with a smirk.

“Son, come on, you’re tired, lie down and rest,” Regis tried as he leaned forward and held open his arms for a hug.

Noct shook his head but went and got a hug anyway, though he did squirm to get away when it became clear Regis wasn’t letting go. Prompto would swear he saw tears in the man’s eyes. He had to look away before he started crying too.

After a beat, Regis let go and Noct bounded off to pick on Gladio, he wanted another chase. The shield merely smiled and shook his head, citing his own tiredness as the reason. Scowling the youngster looked around the room. One quirked eyebrow from Ignis sent Noct as far away as possible from the advisor.

Noct was now staring at him and pointing to the gaming console again. “I wanna play more games.”

Glancing up Prompto waited for the faintest nod from Ignis before he crawled on the floor and turned on the system. Noct flashed him a toothy grin and threw himself in Prompto’s lap. Grunting at the added weight and Noct’s boney limbs jabbing his legs, Prompto pulled up the last game and hit play.

Prompto could tell the exact moment the prince fell asleep, his little hands went slack and his head listed to the side. Smiling, Prompto slowly put down the controller and leaned back slightly. “He fell asleep,” he whispered. 

Gladio snickered and got up to see for himself, “Yep, out like a light.”

“What should I do?” Prompto asked not knowing if he should carry Noct to another room or simply sit there with his friend napping in his arms.

“You’re more than welcome to take him to his room Prompto. Though you may want to leave the door open in case he wakes up again,” suggested Ignis.

Nodding Prompto carefully got up and held Noct close. His friend looked so peaceful and happy. Unable to stop himself Prompto leaned down and nuzzled the side of his head against Noct’s soft black hair. That was when the little sleeping bundle in his arms suddenly became a lot heavier.

Where there had been a cute napping Noct, there was instead the grown version of Noct, still sleeping of course. Stumbling to the side due to the added weight Prompto cried out. He was about to fall over. More shouting followed and then Gladio was by his side taking the extra weight.

“You okay? You didn’t hurt your back didja?” Gladio checked as he manhandled Noct into his own arms. 

“I’m alright,” Prompto managed as calmed down.

“Come on, you can help me get his stinky shoes off so he can sleep.” Gladio laughed as he turned and carted Noct off to his bedroom. 

Spinning around revealed Ignis and Regis both smiling at him. “I’m glad you were able to see Noct in a different light today,” said Regis as he stood up.

“Yes, of course, your majesty, I was worried about him, but I’m happy everything worked out in the end.”

“As am I, though I will say I may try and trick him into messing up his magic training in the future if this is the reward I get.”

Prompto didn’t know what to say, he wasn’t sure if the king was kidding or not. 

The king must have sensed his confusion and grinned, “I’m only teasing Prompto, go help Gladio. He’ll be upset if you leave him to deal with Noct’s stinky shoes alone.”

“Yes sir,” Prompto laughed before running away down the hall. He could hardly wait until Noct woke up so he could pick on his friend. According to what he’d heard magic status effects were odd things. Sometimes you remembered what happened and other times you had no idea. Prompto was so going to tease Noct about his wild ways!

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out on tumblr if you want. Just mostly FFXV stuff with some random dribbles. [BGN846 Blog](https://bgn846.tumblr.com/)
> 
> or Twitter [ BGN846 Twitter](https://twitter.com/BGN846?lang=en)
> 
> Please don't copy or plagiarize my work. Thanks! Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents.


End file.
